


엄성 메시지 (voice message)

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Drabble, it's only daehyun talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "please leave a message after the beep!""it's been a while, don't you think?."jung daehyun leaves behind a message before he leaves for the night.





	엄성 메시지 (voice message)

he punches in the number he asked for years ago, muscle memory shifts back to the times he's had to call, press and press. his focus shifts to the beeping of the telephone booth with the pressing of each button, it's like it's own rhythm, like a synthesizer for the cheap.

he presses dial.

"you've reached the landline of moon jongup." he can hear that all too familiar voice through the line, his hand resting on his hair while he leans on the glass on the booth itself, words falling into his ears and out of the other like an unfinished melody, "if you get this message, it means i'm probably out of the house- so, uh, yeah, please leave a message after the beep!" then silence, even louder than the words ever spoke than the boy who smiles with eyes as crescent as the moon itsekf.

 

_you could always back out, daehyun. like the coward you are._

 

then a beep.

he breathes in.

 

"hey jongup." he starts out, "it's been a while, don't you think? who knew that a year could feel this long. i never knew how it would be without you. i feel like a fish out of water. i got adjusted to it, but nothing's ever the same."

"i have no regrets," his grip on the telephone tightens, knuckles turning white for he might as well break it. "i just want to let you know that i loved— _love_  you with every fiber of my being."

"you were my everything, and to lose you meant losing everything that i was ever to call mine." 

daehyun knows time is almost up, he has to make this quick, send his message across clearly.

"i miss you, moon jongup."

his voice cracks into a lower octave, speaking the name he hasn't heard in a long while.

"your wait is almost over, i'll be there soon."

"'till we see each other again."

he all but slams the telephone back to the stand it belongs to, dropping his hands to the pockets of his coat. walking away from the scene as tears roll down his cheeks, but with a feeling of melancholy.

but all he hopes is he’ll wake up as the sun, embracing the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where i went with this


End file.
